


Stories

by Diamond_Sylvie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, a small bit of angst, they're both kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: Dream travels through space, collecting stories.He meets George on his adventure.Btw they're both like 10 in this
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Stories

In the darkness

Above the sky

There is a boy

Flying oh so high

On the back of a comet,

The essence of the stars

He is far from home

On an adventure alone:

To explore the brightest galaxies,

To wander through dark nothingness

He streaks above a planet full of life, all green and blue

It pulls at him

**_More stories!_ **

so he lands,

Free to roam 

through the world

  
  


In the unnatural light

below the night sky

There is a boy,

trapped in his thoughts.

curled up in his bedroom,

staring at the sky,

Imagining stars 

That are concealed by the city lights

Suddenly a bright stripe lights a small path

Right towards him

He is scared.

But curious.

Curiosity is bad,

he’s been told

It killed the cat, didn’t it?

Still, he can’t help but question.

What is the light?

He sneaks out of the backyard-door

The night air brushes his face and he takes a deep breath

Through the slats of the gate he sees a flicker

Unfamiliar, but warm

It emits a yellow light, but he knows that it is not as it seems, 

The rough concrete bites at his feet as he crosses the street, looking both ways for the more familiar pairs of lights

None come.

He is alone.

Or is he?

He creeps toward the light.

  
  


The adventurer touches down softly on a neat field of grass

Too neat for his liking

His comet shrinks down, small enough to fit into his hoodie pocket, still warm to the touch

He pats it gently, thanking it for the safe descent

Rows of structures surround him

He twists his hands together as a sign of discomfort.

Too crowded for his liking

Whatever. He tells himself.

Another planet to explore.

More stories to collect,

more things to learn!

  
  


He traces the grooves on his face.

A curve, with two dots above it, resembling a bowl with splashes of stew coming out from it

A sign of family, and comfort

_ Hey! _

A voice rings out behind him.

Strangely enough, he recognizes it.

Not exactly the voice, no

The language.

The language of true curiosity is rare.

Those who speak it are few and far between 

There is a heavy accent

But it is the language nonetheless

It is the language that lured him onto his adventure

the urge to explore

_ Who are you? _

  
  


The person in front of him glows

the same yellow-ish glow surrounds them

Actually, it is the  **source** of the glow 

It envelops them

Like…

He doesn’t know.

The sleeves of its hoodie

rustle in the breeze

It turns around.

A mask covers its features, a smile engraved onto it

And dirty blonde hair peeks out from above

  
  


**_I am a traveller._ **

It says.

He stumbles back a little.

He didn’t expect it to talk.

He didn’t expect to understand.

  
  


_ Who are you? _

He asks back.

The boy shuffles

He is uncertain.

**_I am Dream._ **

The boy’s head snaps up.

_ You have a name? _

  
  


**_You don’t?_ **

The boy shakes his head. 

_ I do. It’s George. _

**_Hello George. Can you tell me about your world?_ **

_ My world? _

**_Yes._ **

_ What about it? _

They both look at each other, confused.

**_What do you mean, what about it?_ **

George gestures around him.

_ It’s just… Aerth. Nothing special.  _

Dream claps his hands together.

**_I do not know anything about this place. I am an adventurer, one that travels among the stars and listens for stories._ **

_ You have been up there?  _

He points to the sky.

**_I came from there._ **

_ I dream about the sky sometimes. Is it nice up there? _

Dream nods.

**_The best. Although sometimes it’s a little lonely. Now, can you tell me about this world?_ **

George lays down on the grass beside him, then pats the ground.

_ Sit. _

Then he tells Dream all about Aerth.

It’s a bit hard at first,

but soon he falls into a rhythm, 

a melody of facts and his experiences:

Of chasing butterflies and cold popsicles,

dripping down your hand as they melt and you try to keep up

Of an unexpected cool breeze on a humid day

**_Those are good stories._ **

Dream finally speaks,

as the sun paints streaks

on the dark blue canvas.

**_But they don’t make up the whole picture. They are only pieces. What happened in between?_ **

George looks away and says he doesn’t want

to talk about it.

**_You should go back._ **

Dream points towards his house.

**_They are waiting._ **

**_I will be fine._ **

_ Will you be back? _

**_I’ll be back._ **

George waves,

then runs toward his house.

Dream doesn’t know what to do.

Most people tell their sad stories

at the beginning 

Some need prompting;

But they never said that they didn’t want

to talk about it.

**_Huh._ **

  
  


_ George! Where were you? _

_ Get your head out of the clouds, boy! _

People chided him,

all day long

_ Pay attention! _

He  _ is _ paying attention

Just not about what they’re saying.

He can’t focus

not when the strange boy hovers in his mind

Has he really been beyond the sky?

Why had he come?

Why talk to  **him** ?

So many more

important people,

who could explain the world much better than him.

So why him?

He filed the question away to ask the boy.

No.

_ Dream. _

_ What an interesting name. _

George feels like

it suits him well.

It lingers on his lips,

sweetly.

He smiles.

  
  


_ Hello. _

They are at the field again,

stars twinkling.

**_How are you doing?_ **

_ Good. _

**_Are you ready to continue your story?_ **

He nods.

  
  


Dream notices

that George speaks with less of an accent

today.

**_Interesting._ **

They talk.

At first only George talks,

Telling his stories

Not the sad ones though

Never the sad ones.

Eventually Dream joins in;

there is something that pulls him to the other boy

Similar to his adventurous nature

that pushes him to explore

One day,

a few weeks later

(they still meet in the field

under the shining stars,

by the way)

George asks Dream his question.

_ Why me? _

**_Well, why not you?_ **

He brushes his hands over the yellow grass.

_ I’m not… special. I can’t even explain things well. _

Dream puts his hand over 

George’s on the grass

Cool,

warmth pulses

underneath

**_You are special._ **

_ How? _

Dream looks in the other direction,

his glow grows warmer.

**_At least to me. You are a… I care about you._ **

_ Thanks. No one really does. _

**_You’re welcome._ **

The sun crawls 

into the sky.

George doesn’t like the sun very much anymore.

When it is out

he cannot see his friend.

  
  


Dream is patient.

He can wait for his friend.

  
  


George thinks he’s ready.

He opens his mouth to speak.

_ Why is this one so hard to tell? _

All the others

had come out

_ Maybe not. _

  
  


Dream is willing to wait.

Maybe with some other person 

he would have given up.

Not with George.

He’ll wait until he is ready.

  
  


Guilt

_ Why can’t he just tell the last one? _

It gets harder 

the longer he waits

He still hesitates.

  
  


George has made up his mind.

He doesn’t,

can’t,

tell the story, 

though he does not want 

to disappoint Dream.

He can’t.

  
  


Dream knows

George has come to a decision.

**_So?_ **

He asks.

_ I’m sorry. _

_ But I can’t. _

He nods.

**_It’s okay._ **

  
  


It’s not okay.

Not really.

George has told all the stories he can.

The pull is already getting weaker.

By the end of the night 

it will have faded completely

Like a campfire set alight

Will have burnt out by the daylight

He has to go now.

His mission here is done.

Still.

He enjoys the hazy pull.

_ One last twilight. _

  
  


The next evening,

Dream gets ready to go.

Somehow the pull has not disappeared

He knows it will though,

soon.

The comet grows in his hand,

on the ground now.

slightly bigger?

_ Dream! _

George runs up to him, 

breathing hard.

_ Where are you going? _

He points to the sky.

**_Somewhere._ **

_ You can’t just try to leave without telling me! _

**_Try to?_ **

_ Yeah. _

He runs his hand through his hair.

**_George… I have to leave._ **

_ You can’t! _

He looks away.

**_I have to._ **

George is quiet,

for a moment.

_ Then let me come with you. _

His head snaps back to look at him.

**_What?_ **

_ I can come with you. We’ll go on adventures together! _

Part of Dream wants to say yes

To have company while in the heavens

But he can’t.

George has people that care for him.

They’ll miss him.

He voices his reason.

**_You can’t just leave them, George._ **

_ I can’t leave you either. _

  
  


Eyes wide, 

he changes his mind.

**_If you leave, you cannot come back for a very long time, if ever._ **

**_If you leave, it will be a hard life;_ **

**_it will not be easy._ **

**_But if you leave…_ **

**_I swear to protect you._ **

**_The stars will too._ **

**_Do you still want to come?_ **

George nods firmly.

**_Go tell the people who will miss you where you are going._ **

**_Tell them you will be safe._ **

  
  


He sprints back to his house, not wanting to waste a moment of time.

Hesitating 

with his hand on his mother’s doorknob.

Debates

with himself.

His hand falls away.

_ Note it is. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Dear mother, _

_ As you have probably noticed, I am gone.  _

_ Don’t worry, I’ll stay safe. _

_ Love,  _

_ George _

  
  


**_Ready?_ **

He nods.

Dream helps him onto the slightly larger comet.

As they accelerate through the atmosphere,

Dream whispers to George quietly,

almost left unheard over the wind.

**_Let's go find our stories._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Just me trying some stuff out.
> 
> Part 2??
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> -Diamond_Sylvie


End file.
